


Darkened Rooms

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Crossover, Eventual Smut, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, a lot of mentioned characters and situations, first smut writing, kinda a pun in the name, papyrus would be disappointed, papyton, possible angst, swaps character viewpoint every chapter or so, unknown length, we'll all know when it's over at the same time, when we get to it that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: I had a weird idea half a year ago of Underlust Papyrus and Underfell Mettaton getting together. I don't have a name for the couple yet, but I hope you all enjoy. I know Papyton is a big couple, and this might not even be well written, but who cares I'm doing this. It also won't have a consistent update schedule and will most likely be written at late-night where I live.





	1. The Strange Meeting

Mettaton had decided to go for a walk through Waterfall. And by decided, what it actually meant was he was kicked out of the lab by Undyne again. He really was sick of their constant cuddling. They're constant need to be alone despite nothing happening 90% of the time, he could tell. But more than anything, he was sick of being alone. Going to Waterfall and finding a secluded, empty section he's claimed as His Space always helped him calm down and not resort to violence.

When he got near His Space, he felt something strange. Like someone else had found it. Like he wasn't alone. He instinctively moved his lower arms over his glass core, hiding his soul, and stepped in ready to fight.

He was far from ready for what he saw, however.

In His Space, in the area he thought he could get away with anything to do with sex and/or romance, was a skeleton. At least, Mettaton guessed it was a skeleton, by most of how it looked. It kinda reminded him of Guard Papyrus, except there were too many different things. For starters, this guy had a weird cape-jacket that didn't cover most of his ribs. He also had... Leather leggings? And belts? But more interesting than all of that was his odd glowing pink torso. If it wasn't for the situation, both currently and in Mettaton's life in general, he'd probably watch this skeleton a little more. However, this monster was being a little... Odd.

"Excuse me?!?" Mettaton ended up shouting. "Who are you, why are you here, and what are you doing to that rock?" He already knew the answer to question three, but that didn't stop it from leaving his mouth.

The other jumped up in startlement, dropping the rock to the ground. He turned around and gave Mettaton a thorough look.

"Well, you look fun~." The freak said. "Tell me, what are those arms used for?" he winked at the last statement.

Mettaton shivered out of disgust. Does this man not have standards? Did he really think he could go from violating a rock to trying to do the same to Mettaton? "Answer my questions or leave."

The skeleton sighed. "Alright, alright. I am the great Papyrus~." He proclaimed with a wink and pose. "Future member of The Royal Harem. As for why I'm here..." He stops posing like a pinup model and starts thinking for a bit. "Hmmm... I'm not quite sure. I was just wondering around, maybe find Undyne for more training, but I guess I made a wrong turn, because Waterfall got... Darker? And the water started flowing faster."

Mettaton was visibly confused, he could tell. But he couldn't help it. What's The Royal Harem? How dare this skeleton claim to be Papyrus? How come Mettaton was the first monster to see him with that glowing pink torso he has going? What benefit does an ecto-torso have, anyway? Admittedly, he was too scared to ask the majority of the questions popping into his mind, so instead he went with stating a fact.

"Nothing about Waterfall is off, you are. And how dare you call yourself Papyrus! Everyone knows he's much less forward than YOU!" The words were harsh, but true.

"Forward, I like that~."

Mettaton wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "Leave. Now."

He wasn't sure if it was from a loss of interest, or from realizing he meant it, but the Papyrus imposter left, carefully avoiding the stronger part of the river at the exit.

Mettaton was a little harsh, and once in a better mood, he'd look to see if the beacon was still alive, but for now, he needed His Space to calm down.


	2. Oh, this isn't home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the wait wasn't hard for you guys. Enjoy. Also, happy Valentine's!
> 
> Underlust belongs to NSFWShameCave/Neil

Papyrus had done as asked and decided to walk around the strangely darker-than-usual Waterfall. Everything seemed to be silencing themselves, and Papyrus felt something he never truly did before. He felt alone. Isolated. Abandoned.

 

It was odd for everything to be so dark, quiet, and empty. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened? It's not like the underground to be like this. And his ecto-torso's glow seemed much, much brighter in contrast to the extreme darkness around him. Even the glow of the flora wasn't that great.

 

It was unnerving to say the least. "How long has Waterfall been like this?" Papyrus asked aloud to himself. That's when he heard the sound of another going through the water. He turned around to see what it was.

 

It looked almost like a Temmie, except drastically different. Instead of wearing pretty much just undergarments and having a look of young lust, this one was wearing a red and black shirt and a leather, spiked collar. It's claws seemed to be far from well-trimmed, too. And it's eyes seemed to have almost a look similar to that of a murderous child in a horror movie. Needless to say, Papyrus was surprised on how different it was.

 

"Hoi!" The Temmie said. Papyrus calmed a little at it speaking the same way, even if she sounded gruffer than what he was used to. His calm didn't last too long, however, because the Temmie had managed to pounce him to the ground.

 

"H-hey, Temmie, I'm not really in the mo-" Papyrus' words were cut short when the claws Temmie had dug into his ecto-torso. He could feel that did quite a bit of damage, too.

 

"Oww.. What are you doing?" Fear laced Papyrus' voice as he asked Temmie the question. He didn't understand why she would hurt him, especially like that. Temmie smiled, revealing fangs like he'd never seen.

 

"Yahyah. Temmie LV is low. Lowr than other Temmie! Temmie search for easy monster. Found you!"

 

His eyes widened at her words. He may not really understand what LV is, but it was clear from the Temmie's words and his pain increasing that the Temmie may be intent on killing him! He thought the area had changed, but it seems as if the other Mettaton may have been right; he was the odd one out. However, that wasn't important right now. Right now, what was important was getting the Temmie away from him. He remembered he had some Sparkle Flakes in his pocket. Temmie's in his world loved Sparkle Flakes, despite the fact that it was just paper with glitter in it. With more pain surging through as he moved, he managed to pull the flakes from his pocket. Temmie's claws were removed from his torso.

 

"U... Haev Flakes!?!?!?!?!" She said loudly. "Why, yes! Do you want some?" Papyrus asks, before she can actually answer he tosses the flakes far. The Temmie runs after them. Papyrus runs in the other direction. He stops once it seems safe, and he pulled out some food of his own to heal. "This place... This place is so... Violent..."

 

Not a bit after saying that, he heard the sound of something moving again. He started trying to stop his ecto-torso from being so visible. Just like when he tried when he was younger, it wouldn't work. "Damnit." He whispered to himself. Now what?

 

Fortunately for him, it was another Temmie. He grabbed some more Sparkle Flakes and threw them. After doing so, however, he was smacked down from behind. An Aaron had hit him. This one seemed to have large fangs, too. Did everyone have large fangs and claws here?

 

He got hit again, and could feel his HP lowering. His soul was visible, but not it's true form. One more hit would get him. He dodged, but almost got hit again. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

 

Nothing. No impact came. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the other Mettaton was standing there, shaking dust out of his claws. Papyrus froze.

 

Mettaton glared at him. "What were you doing? You call that battle?" Papyrus couldn't reply. "Hello? Do you hear me imposter?"

 

The facade on Papyrus' soul lessened a bit, revealing a small crack. "I... I-I just wanna go somewhere safe for the night..."

 

Mettaton's face softened. "Alright, c'mon, then." Mettaton said, walking in a certain direction. As they went, Papyrus stayed silent. He was safe as he was with this Mettaton, it seemed.

 

Eventually, they made it to Mettaton's house. "Alright, now, you mind telling me who you are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? Please give kudos and/or comment! :> It motivates me to make more much quicker.


	3. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Sorry guys but I'm discontinuing this fic. I can't keep focusing on it and the motivation is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic up here. I apologize if these are short chapters, it's just kinda how I write. Please leave a comment and maybe even critique if you read and enjoy. The next part will come up when it comes up.
> 
> Underlust belongs to NSFWShameCave on Tumblr  
> Underfell belongs to ????  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox


End file.
